bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nash Windrider
Vide il suo pianeta ridotto ad un ammasso di detriti, vide morire miliardi di persone, vide e seppe di aver perduto famiglia, amici, casa. Vide il colpevole di tanto dolore, ma decise che era giusto, o quello o la pazzia, tutto questo vide l'uomo, l'uomo era Nash Windrider e questa è la sua storia. Biografia Nash Windrider era un maschio umano nativo di Alderaan , un pianeta dei cosidetti Pianeti del Nucleo, i mondi più ricchi e prestigiosi della Galassia. La famiglia di Nash era di modesta estrazione; il padre fabbricava tappeti, ma ciò non aveva molta importanza su Alderaan, pianeta dove l'istruzione di qualsiasi ordine e grado era gratuita e le persone erano spronate a progredire ed a coltivare le proprie propensioni. Accademia Imperiale Dopo aver completato un corso propedeutico su Alderaan, venne ammesso all'Accademia Imperiale su Coruscant , una delle accademie imperiali più prestigiose e che preparava i futuri quadri della Marina Imperiale , era molto difficile essere ammessi, ma Nash vi riuscì, si trovò a dividere la stanza con altri due ragazzi, Ved Foslo , proveniente da Coruscant e figlio di un generale dei Servizi Segreti Imperiali , cosa che non scordava mai di rimarcare, e Thane Kyrell , proveniente da un remoto pianeta, Jelucan . Nash, a differenza di Thane, che non si era mai allontanato da Jelucan, aveva gia visitato una decina di pianeti, e Coruscant più di una volta, perciò si affrettò a rincuorare Thane, che era rimasto scombussolato dall'impatto con la capitale dell'Impero. " Dovrebbero distribuire dei defibrillatori all'ingresso dello spazioporto, oppure dei tranquillanti. Qualcosa che aiuti la gente a sopportare lo Choc. " Mentre Thane sorrideva, Ved Foslo, rigido ed impettito, espresse il suo parere: " Non capisco che cosa ci sia di tanto strano in Coruscant. Non avete mai visto una vera città o qualche altro pianeta del Nucleo ? " Thane rispose di no, al che Nash chiuse il discorso: " Ti ci abituerai, Thane. Presto saremo ufficiali e per allora avrai visitato centinaia di pianeti. Quando tornerai a casa, ne avrai le tasche piene come il figlio del generale che dorme sopra di te. " Si guadagnò così un'occhiataccia da Ved, ma a Nash poco importava, con il suo carattere aperto, gioviale ed espansivo, non dava peso a quelle che lui considerava piccoli scotti da pagare. Con il passare del tempo, l'amicizia con Thane crebbe sempre più, conobbe Ciena Ree , amica intima di Thane e senza accorgersene se ne innamorò, ma sapendo che l'Accademia osteggiava i rapporti tra allievi, non si dichiarò mai, ma forse si era anche reso conto che il rapporto tra Ciena e Thane era più profondo di quanto loro stessi ne fossero consci. C'era una cosa però che non sopportava in Thane; la vita in Accademia era semplicemente micidiale, le lezioni si susseguivano senza soluzione di continuità, Scienze, Matematica, Pilotaggio, Educazione Fisica e chissà che altro; gli esami erano continui, ed erano tutti calcolati per portare gli studenti al limite di rottura, la selezione era fortissima, ogni anno le classi si dimezzavano, i contatti umani in classe e qualsiasi altra piccola mancanza era severamente punita, sino ad arrivare all'espulsione; eppure Thane diceva di non essersi mai divertito tanto. Un mattino, mentre correvano sullo Sky Loop , la pista che era stata ricavata sul tetto dell'Accademia, Nash affrontò Thane: " Stai... scherzando? " " Alzarsi all'alba, ... fare i compiti fino a mezzanotte ... allenarsi fino a vomitare .. ti sembra divertente ? " Thane sogghignò, si asciugò il sudore sulla fronte: " Accidenti, sì. " " Se è così che vi divertite su Jelucan ..., allora mi sa che andrò in vacanza da un'altra parte. " " Prima o poi devi proprio venire con me su Alderaan. Credimi, ci divertiremo molto di più. " Thane non rispose subito, ma poi mentre andavano allo spogliatoio, si rese conto che Nash non capiva, non poteva capire ed allora, soppesando le parole, cercò di spiegarsi: " Ho passato gran parte della mia vita a litigare con i miei genitori per quello che volevo fare... compreso studiare qui. Ci credi che ho dovuto allenarmi con Ciena di nascosto ? " '' ''" Davvero ? " " Il punto è che questa è la prima volta nella mia vita, che riesco a fare qualcosa senza che nessuno mi metta i bastoni tra le ruote. " Nash cominciò a capire, ma subito dopo accadde qualcosa che gli fece capire che forse il vero ingenuo era lui: " Non deve essere stato facile. Gli abitanti di Alderaan vengono incoraggiati a crescere ed a imparare. L'istruzione è gratuita e le persone si offrono volontarie per insegnare agli altri le loro arti per puro e semplice divertimento. Ovviamente, un giorno sarà così anche l'Impero. " Thane scoppiò a ridere, Nash si rabbuiò. " Che cosa c'è di tanto buffo ? " " Credi davvero che la Galassia possa diventare un grande giardino fiorito solo per merito dell'Impero ? " " Non è a questo che serve l'Impero, scusa? " " L'Impero prende il meglio di ogni pianeta o cultura e lo diffonde in tutti gli altri sistemi. " Thane non rispose subito, lo guardò di sottecchi, si strinse nelle spalle: " Faceva così anche la Repubblica. All'inizio almeno, poi è andato tutto a rotoli. " " Non farti sentire. Potrebbero pensare che sei un eversivo, anche se io, che sono tuo amico, so che sei soltanto cinico. " Il tempo passava e le lezioni diventavano sempre più dure ed impegnative, Thane e Ciena erano i migliori allievi del corso, i loro punteggi erano i più alti mai registrati, ciò faceva infuriare Ved Foslo che una sera si rivolse a Thane accusandolo di aiutare Ciena anzichè cercare di superarla, Thane gli rispose che in fin dei conti l'Impero ci avrebbe guadagnato, ma Ved, pratico com'era della politica imperiale, gli disse che un giorno avrebbe capito. Nash scoppiò a ridere: " Ammettilo Ved: sei arrabbiato perchè i punteggi di Thane e Ciena sono sempre più alti dei tuoi, anche se tuo padre è un.... aspetta, qual'è il suo rango ? " Nash e Thane divennero amici per la pelle, nonostante le diversità di vedute sull'Impero ed il disordine di Nash; dal canto suo, Nash, nonostante le difficoltà, si impegnò al massimo per conseguire un buon risultato, e anche se non sempre, vi riuscì. Dopo molto tempo passato ai simulatori, finalmente venne il giorno in cui avrebbero volato veramente, l'istruttore decise di rendere il tutto più interessante organizzando una gara, Nash chiese cosa si vincesse; la gara fu vinta da Thane e Ciena che traversarono assieme il traguardo con le speeder bike incastrate l'una nell'altra. Passarono alcuni mesi e venne lanciato il progetto del cannone laser, ogni allievo del corso doveva costruire un cannone laser usando componenti imperiali standard; Nash e Thane erano gli ultimi rimasti nell'enorme officina dell'accademia, ma Nash non riusciva a concentrarsi, così chiamò Thane: " Stai già pensando al nostro giorno libero e a quanto ce la spasseremo nei locali di Coruscant ? " '' ''" Sto lavorando al mio cannone, come dovresti fare anche tu. Dai, Nash ... concentrati. " " Come faccio a concentrarmi se penso che potremo andare in cafbar, taverne e centinaia di altri posti in cui conoscere finalmente qualche bella ragazza ? E saranno ragazze che non ci sarà proibito frequentare, toccare ... e magari anche baciare. " " Ho capito, però io sto cercando di concentrarmi perchè voglio prendere un buon voto. Non sono l'unico ad aver dedicato un sacco di tempo a questo progetto. " " Ci stiamo lavorando da un bel po'. Non possiamo parlare dell'unico giorno in cui potremo divertirci prima che comincino i prossimi esami? " " Penso di sì. " " Eppure l'altro giorno mi sembravi entusiasta, quando Ved ci ha indicato i migliori locali della città. " " Lo ero. Cioè, lo sono ancora. Sono entusiasta, dico sul serio. " " Eppure non mi sembri affatto entusiasta ... quantomeno di conoscere delle ragazze. Il che significa due cose. O ti piacciono gli uomini ... e non credo, considerando come hai reagito quando hai visto quell'olovideo a luci rosse di Ved .. Oppure c'è gia una ragazza che ti piace. Una ragazza che conosci gia. Possibile che il nome della ragazza in questione faccia rima con lie-henna-sii ? " " Non c'è niente tra noi, non c'è mai stato niente. " " Ma sospetto che ci sarà. " Questo scambio di battute provocò quasi un litigio tra Nash e Thane, anche perchè, Nash ricordò a Thane che aveva guardato ben cinque volte l'olovideo omosessuale portato da Ved, e ciò irritò profondamente Thane che gli rispose in malo modo. Il mattino dopo, i cannoni laser autocostruiti vennero ispezionati, il comandante Harn li provò uno ad uno, ma quando giunse al cannone di Thane, questi non si accese, Harn rimase sorpreso dell'accaduto e lo disse a Thane, poi controllò il pannello di controllo e sbiancò in volto, tutti i cavi di comando erano tagliati di netto, era, con tutta evidenza un sabotaggio, un controllo al computer che registrava gli accessi, diede come risultato che l'unico cadetto che era entrato nell'officina nell'intervallo tra l'uscita di Thane e l'ispezione in corso era stata Ciena Ree. Ma poi la faccenda si complicò, da una attenta analisi, condotta da Jude Edivon , una cadetta specialista in informatica, si scoprì che non solo era stato sabotato il cannone di Thane, ma anche il computer che registrava gli accessi, aveva anche scoperto il nome del sabotatore: Thane Kyrell. Nash era in camera con Thane e Ved, quando Thane venne chiamato nell'ufficio di Deenlark , comandante l'Accademia: " Che cosa ha detto il comandante ? " " Soltanto di andare nel suo ufficio. " " Credi che ti permetterà di rifare l'esame del cannone laser ? " " Penso che mi dirà che cos'è successo veramente." " Sei ancora convinto che non sia stata Ciena a sabotare il tuo progetto ? Eppure è evidente. " " Non è da lei. " Non riuscendo a capire chi avesse sabotato il cannone e manomesso il computer, vennero puniti entrambi, ma non espulsi. Una volta usciti dall'ufficio, dopo aver tirato un grosso sospiro di sollievo, cominciarono a cercare di capire chi avesse interesse a metterli l'uno contro l'altra, decisero con l'aiuto di Jude di cercare di scoprirlo, ma questo provocò ulteriori complicazioni. Jude riuscì effettivamente a scoprire, se non il nome del colpevole, da dove venise il colpo, dall' Ufficio di Valutazione degli Studenti, questa scoperta, provocò l'ira di Thane. Thane era gia dubbioso sull'Impero e le sue strategie, era convinto che fossero corrotti e che loro fossero stati incastrati per permettere al figlio di qualche pezzo grosso di superare i propri risultati, Ciena era convinta che l'Impero fosse nel giusto e per il bene della galassia, il risultato fu una colossale litigata, dopo di che, Thane se ne andò, Ciena cercò di ricucire lo strappo, ma Thane era troppo arrabbiato, la lasciò lì, con Jude, come una stupida. I tre anni successivi furono senza storia, tra lezioni esercitazioni, esami, lezioni, esercitazioni ed esami, giunsero al diploma, durante un ballo ufficiale, cui erano stati invitati, Ciena e Thane si riappacificarono, dopo aver saputo da Ved la verità sul sabotaggio, era stato veramente l'Ufficio di Valutazione degli studenti, e non per i loro risultati, ma per rompere la loro amicizia, l'unica fedeltà andava all'Impero. In servizio operativo Furono comunicate loro le assegnazioni, Nash con Ciena venne assegnato al'' Devastator'' , uno dei migliori Star Destroyer della Flotta Imperiale , agli ordini diretti di Darth Vader , Thane invece fu assegnato alla flotta di difesa di una nuova segretissima stazione spaziale . Poco tempo dopo, il Devastator, partecipò alla Battaglia di Scarif , la prima grande battaglia tra le forze della Resistenza e la Flotta Imperiale, ufficialmente vinta da quest'ultima, ma in realtà, anche se avevano distrutto buona parte della flotta ribelle e se l'ammiraglio Raddus era morto, non erano riusciti ad impedire che i ribelli raggiungessero il loro obiettivo, rubare i piani della Morte Nera , la nuovissima e potentissima stazione da battaglia. I piani erano a bordo della'' Tantive IV'' , che fuggì da Scarif inseguita dal Devastator, che la raggiunse e la catturò nell'orbita di Tatooine , Ciena partecipò alle operazioni che portarono alla cattura della Tantive IV e rimase molto sorpresa nella scoprire che la principessa Leia Organa , fosse una ribelle. Nessuno fece caso al guscio di salvataggio senza forme di vita che si staccò dalla Tantive IV e cadde su Tatooine, anzi fu notato, ma reputato vuoto, non venne preso in considerazione, fu la genesi di tutto quello che accadde dopo. Poco tempo dopo, Nash incontrò Ciena che andava a consegnare copie dei dati di plancia all'Ufficio di Sicurezza Imperiale , non erano stati grandi amici ai tempi dell'Accademia, in special modo dopo il litigio, in cui Nash aveva preso le parti di Thane, ora però, il fatto di essere sulla stessa nave, anche se con mansioni diverse, li aveva fatti riavvicinare, si poteva dire che si conoscessero abbastanza bene. Mentre attendevano il turboascensore, chiacchierarono del più e del meno " Non me lo dire, ti sei ridotta a far da fattorina pur di non essere spedita su quella palla di sabbia laggiù. " " Tatooine. Mi sembra di capire che dovrai andarci tu. " " No, grazie al cielo. Se dovessi girare per quel deserto dentro una corazza da assaltatore, finirei arrostito vivo. " All'interno del turboascensore, Ciena affrontò l'argomento di cui tutti parlavano con la maggior delicatezza possibile: " Senti, mi dispiace per la tua principessa; devi sentirti ... tradito. " Nash si irrigidì, il suo sorriso scomparve, si drizzò in tutta la sua statura, impettito, giunse le mani dietro la schiena, era chiaro che Ciena aveva toccato un tasto doloroso e pericoloso e che Nash era in una condizione molto particolare: " La principessa Leia, probabilmente è stata ingannata dai suoi consiglieri. Sono certo che le indagini concluderanno che è innocente. " " Certo avrei dovuto pensarci. " Si sarebbe aspettata qualcosa di diverso da Nash, oppure no ? Nash era un fedele servitore dell'Impero, e, come dappertutto, c'erano troppe orecchie che potevano ascoltare, magari aveva ragione lui, il turboascensore si fermò, le porte si aprirono, Nash uscì per primo: " A più tardi. " Ciena era preoccupata, non avrebbe dovuto parlarne, ed aveva paura chel'Ufficiale agli Affari Interni , potesse pensare che siccome Nash era Alderaaniano.... . Thane era sulla Morte Nera, il comandante aveva appena annunciato la piena operatività della stazione, ma lui aveva occhi solo per il pianeta che sferico e di color azzurrino sembrava una bellissima gemma appesa nello spazio scuro: Alderaan. Il pianeta di Nash, il Devastator aveva attraccato alla Morte Nera proprio ora, forse sarebbe riuscito a farsi accompagnare da Nash a visitare il pianeta, da dove avrebbero cominciato ? Mentre fantasticava osservando il pianeta, Thane avvertiva le parole del comandante come un brusio fastidioso, ma improvvisamente si fece attento, aveva udito delle parole strane: " Alderaan è rappresentato in Senato da un menbro della famiglia reale degli Organa, tuttavia abbiamo scoperto che la senatrice in questione e suo padre, nonchè tutte le sfere più alte del governo alderaaniano, secondo le nostre fonti, stanno finanziando e sostenendo in gran segreto la causa dell'Alleanza Ribelle. " Thane era sicuro di aver capito male, non era possibile che la famiglia reale di Alderaan fosse collusa con i terroristi ? Lui era abbastanza cinico per non sapere che nessuno era troppo puro o troppo nobile da non poter essere corrotto, ma nessuno poteva essere così folle da cambiare una situazione, in fin dei conti, favorevole. Il comandante proseguì: " Questa stazione è stata scelta per mandare un messaggio a tutta la galassia. Oggi dimostreremo, una volta per tutte, la suprema potenza dell'Impero. Lunga vita all'Imperatore ! " Thane non riusciva a capire, poi sentì un tremito che si riverberava per tutta l'immensa struttura, non aveva mai sentito una cosa del genere, si sentì accapponare la pelle, un raggio verde, brillante di una luce intensissima scaturì da qualche parte, puntando su Alderaan, lo raggiunse, lo colpì. Thane vide l'intero pianeta esplodere dinanzi ai suoi occhi. La distruzione di Alderaan Nash guardava l'oloschermo della postazione ausiliaria, i frammenti di Alderaan si stavano sparpagliando in infinite direzioni, brillando come stelle, resi roventi dal calore generato dall'esplosione, Nash guardava, ma erano altre le cose che vedeva; la sua famiglia, i luoghi in cui era vissuto, la sua casa, tutto ciò non esisteva più, c'erano solo detriti incandescenti, dove prima c'era il suo pianeta, il suo pianeta era stato disintegrato dinanzi ai suoi occhi, .... per tradimento. Era pallido, mortalmente pallido, sarebbe potuto svenire, si sentiva svenire, ma non doveva mostrare nessuna emozione, non doveva dare adito a nessuna illazione, se avesse pianto, se fosse svenuto, qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare ad una qualche forma di protesta, poteva essere accusato di tradimento, arrestato, sospettato complice degli Organa, degradato. Si sentì prendere il braccio, afferrò quella mano e la strinse tanto forte da far male, ma la mano restò lì, Nash faticava a respirare, cercava disperatamente un qualcosa che lo tenesse cosciente, si girò e la vide, la mano era quella di Ciena, lei lo aiutò a sollevarsi, lo accompagnò al turboascensore, non dissero una parola per tutto il tragitto, anzi, Nash non la guardò neppure, impegnato com'era a non mostrare i suoi sentimenti ed a cercare un perchè, una giustificazione, doveva esserci, l'Impero non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere senza motivo, doveva esserci. Il Devastator si staccò dalla Morte Nera, con Nash e Ciena a bordo, poi accadde l'impensabile, i ribelli attaccarono la stazione, con una manciata di caccia stellari, Ala X e Ala Y , Ciena era dinanzi ad uno schermo, nella sala operativa del Devastator, sentiva i commenti increduli del comandante e dei suoi colleghi, le olocamere riprendevano l'azione, videro tre Ala X infilarsi un canale sulla superficie della stazione, i caccia TIE che li inseguivano, uno degli Ala X si ritirò danneggiato, gli altri proseguirono, poi non si vide più nulla, erano usciti dal campo di ripresa dell'olocamera. Pochi minuti dopo, un'altra olocamera riprese un caccia Ala X ed un mercantile piuttosto malandato , allontanarsi a velocità subluce dalla stazione, in direzione di Yavin IV , la luna dove si trovava la base ribelle, la luna che la Morte Nera ''avrebbe distrutto tra pochi istanti. Tutti gli schermi collegati alla stazione si spensero, cessò anche la trasmissione dati dalla ''Morte Nera, si pensò ad un guasto, un corto circuito, un possibile sabotaggio, ma mentre proseguivano i controlli e tutto appariva perfettamente funzionante, si fece strada l'inconcepibile verità: la Morte Nera non esisteva più. Seguirono momenti convulsi, gli ufficiali si riunirono, rimasero isolati per ore, poi improvvisamente Ciena e la sua collega, il tenente Berisse Sai , vennero mandate a recuperare Lord Vader , furono loro che videro, per prime, l'incredibile, al posto della Morte Nera uno sterminato campo di rottami, di tutte le misure, da pezzi grandi come coriandoli a pezzi grandi come incrociatori; effettuato il recupero, rientrarono al Devastator e poterono tornare ai propri alloggi. Nash si muoveva per il corridoio lentamente, sembrava un sonnambulo, ma la sua uniforme era perfettamente stirata, si sentì chiamare: " Nash " '' Era Ciena, si voltò, la riconobbe: ''" Serve l'aiuto di tutti. " " Sei sicuro di essere pronto ? " " Devo esserlo. " " Dici davvero ? Ne hai passate tante. " " Ora non mi resta altro che l'Impero. Devo sentirmi utile. Voglio servire. " " D'accordo, ti accompagno. " Nash annuì, insieme si avviarono verso la plancia ausiliaria, si era tagliato i capelli, li aveva sempre portati lunghi, sin dai tempi dell'Accademia, intrecciati in lunghe treccine che portava intorno alla nuca, ora se li era tagliati, non spiegò mai a nessuno se avevano un particolare significato e nessuno glielo chiese mai; i lunghi corridoi erano spaventosamente vuoti, sembrava che tutto si fosse fermato, i loro passi rimbombavano amplificati. Giunsero in plancia, Nash si voltò : " Ciena ? " " Vuoi che ci scambiamo il turno ? " " No. È solo che... prima di uscire dal mio alloggio, stavo pensando a Thane. Vloevo parlare con lui, così ho cercato il suo trasporto per Dantooine. ...... Hanno ricevuto l'ordine di tornare alla Morte Nera. " Ciena impallidì, era come paralizzata, deglutì a fatica: " E Thane ? " " Sarebbe dovuto tornare a bordo. Sai se il loro trasporto ha attraccato prima dell'esplosione ? " " No. " Fu solo dopo una settimana che ebbero la certezza che Thane era vivo, anzi, per Ciena e Thane vi furono anche altre certezze. Passò del tempo, Thane era stato distaccato su Kerev Doi , Ciena e Nash continuavano il loro lavoro sul Devastator, ma Ciena era preoccupata per Nash, ne discusse con Berisse, la sua compagna di stanza, decisero che dovevano provare a fare qualcosa, portarlo in palestra, cercare di distrarlo, cose così. Il mattino dopo, tutti i suoi buoni propositi andarono a quel paese, Nash la fermò per comunicarle che Thane aveva disertato: " Deve esserci un errore. Avrai capito male. " " Sono stato suo compagno di stanza per tre anni. Fidati, conosco bene il suo nome. " Così dicendo le mostrò lo schermo del suo datapad, la comunicazione non lasciava adito a dubbi: " Tenente pilota Thane Kyrell, codice A-V-4-7. Ha disertato tre giorni fa su Kerev Doi. " Ciena si aggrappò alla manica dell'uniforme di Nash: " Non avre bbe mai disertato. Il suo caccia dev'essere precipitato,... oppure è stato rapito da qualche malintenzionato del posto. " " Credo che i suoi superiori abbiano gia controllato. Può darsi che tu abbia ragione, comunque. Thane non è tipo da scappare." Nash le si avvicinò ed abbassò la voce: " Non te l'ho raccontato per spaventarti. Uno degli ufficiali degli affari interni mi ha fatto un sacco di domande sulla lealtà di Thane, sulle sue scelte politiche e via dicendo. Gli ho assicurato che Thane non è un ribelle, ma non mi è sembrato del tutto convinto. " Ciena decise di farsi interrogare, al termine dell'incontro, ricevette l'incarico di cercare Thane e ricondurlo all'ovile. Ciena eseguì la missione, al suo rientro fece rapporto affermando di essere sicura che Thane fosse morto, non sapeva se accidentalmente o volontariamente, non era possibile appurarlo a causa del particolare culto dei morti di Jelucan; in realtà, Thane era ben vivo, ma era deciso a non ritornare sui suoi passi e Ciena dopo aver cercato di convincerlo e pur sapendo che l'avrebbe perso per sempre l'aveva assecondato. Due anni dopo questi fatti, Nash, Ciena e Berisse erano stati trasferiti, su richiesta di Darth Vader dal Devastator alla sua nuova nave ammiraglia, l'Executor . Hoth Nash stava cercando Ciena, erano passati tre anni dalla distruzione di Alderaan, si era ripreso, anche se non completamente, non sarebbe stato mai più lo stesso, ma per lo meno ci provava, aveva notizie che le sarebbero sicuramente interessate. " Uno dei nostri droidi sonda ha rilevato un segnale molto interessante sul pianeta ghiacciato di Hoth . Forse abbiamo localizzato la base dei ribelli. " " E li attacchiamo ? " Nash sorrise, sembrava al culmine della felicità: " Con ben cinque Star Destroyer classe Imperial. " Attaccarono, ma non andò come si aspettavano, la battaglia infuriò violentissima, ma nonostante tutto, non riuscirono a debellare la ribellione, anzi, buona parte dei ribelli riuscì a fuggire, con gran scorno di Darth Vader, ma accadde anche un'altra cosa, Ciena esaminando i filmati della battaglia, riconobbe il modo di volare di Thane, Ciena era sconvolta, Thane era passato alla Ribellione. Nash non capiva ma si adeguava, avevano inseguito quella vecchia nave, il Millenium Falcon da Hoth fino a Bespin , l'avevano gia catturata, ed ora ordinavano a lui e Ciena di disattivarne l'iperguida, non aveva senso: " Cosa dobbiamo fare ? " " Dobbiamo disattivare l'iperguida. " " Perchè dovremmo manomettere un'astronave che abbiamo già catturato ? " " Ordini di Lord Vader. " " Ricevuto. " Nash e Ciena, lavorarono in silenzio, la vicinanza di Ciena era inebriante per lui, si accorse che avrebbe voluto esserle più vicino, ma ora non era il caso, forse in un altro momento, disattivarono l'iperguida in pochi minuti, poi risalirono sulla loro navetta e tornarono all'Executo''r per fare rapporto; ciò che seguì, fu ancora più incredibile, il ''Millenium Falcon decollò, stava quasi per fuggire, si fermò, tornò indietro passando sotto Cloud City , Nash non capiva: " Che cosa diamine hanno in mente ? " " Chi lo sa ? " Si preparavano a catturarlo con il raggio traente, la squadra d'abbordaggio era pronta, tutti, Nash e Ciena per primi, volevano vedere la fine della caccia, ma poi accadde l'impensabile, il Millenium Falcon saltò nell'iperspazio e sparì. Nella plancia dell'Executor, il tempo si fermò, l'ammiraglio Piett era pallido come uno straccio, Nash era rimasto a bocca aperta per lo stupore, come avevano fatto? E con un unico pensiero: " Sono morto, siamo tutti morti, io, Ciena, l'ammiraglio; Vader ci ucciderà. " Darth Vader rimase immobile per un lungo, orribile, istante, poi scrollò le spalle, si girò ed uscì dalla plancia di comando senza dire una parola, Nash si abbassò verso lo schermo, tenendosi la testa tra le mani. Quella sera, Nash con Ciena e Berisse era seduto ad un tavolino d'angolo nello spaccio, avevano cenato, si erano rilassati, poi Ciena fece una domanda che lasciò tutti stupiti: " Secondo voi, perchè la gente si unisce alla Ribellione? " Berisse le rispose: " Per lo stesso motivo per cui la gente ruba o si mette in affari con gli Hutt . Non riescono a integrarsi nella società e odiano quelli che ce la fanno. " Ma Ciena non era soddisfatta: " Tu cosa ne pensi, Nash ? " " Chi se ne importa di quella feccia ? Io voglio solo vederli morti. " Ora era Berisse a essersi incuriosita: " Perchè ce lo domandi ? " " Così. " Nash la osservò attentamente: " Oggi sei strana. " " Che cos'hai ? " " Ultimamente penso molto a Thane. " Nash si rattristò: " Non riesco ancora a crederci. è incredibile che Thane si sia suicidato. " Berisse le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle: " Quello che è successo alla Morte Nera ci ha cambiati tutti. " Nash cercava le parole, poi quasi balbettando sbottò: " Eppure aveva tutta la vita davanti. Era uno dei nostri migliori piloti, aveva una carriera, poteva vendicarsi dei ribelli e ... e poi aveva te, Ciena. Sarebbe bastato a chiunque altro. " Berisse chiese se Thane avesse qualche confidente, qualche amica o amico un po' speciale, Nash lo escluse, continuarono a fare ipotesi, ma nessuna sembrava soddisfacente, poi Nash disse che sapeva che non andava d'accordo con il padre, sapeva che era una persona violenta, aveva visto le cicatrici sulla sua schiena, forse il padre l'aveva provocato oltre ogni dire e nel peggior momento possibile. La serata si smorzò, erano tutti concentrati nei propri pensieri, poi si alzarono e si diressero alle proprie stanze, Nash si offrì di accompagnare Ciena, quando furono lontani da tutti, Nash le posò una mano sul braccio: " Vai già a letto ? " Ciena capì perfettamente le intenzioni di Nash: " Nash ... è una pessima idea. " " Secondo me è un'idea fantastica. " " Non credi che ci meritiamo di spassarcela un po' ? " " Credo che tu voglia qualcosa di più di un po' di spasso ... e io non posso dartelo. " Nash non si diede per vinto: " Ti andrebbe di trascorrere un po' più di tempo libero assieme? Potremmo conoscerci meglio senza avere Berisse e gli altri tra i piedi. Capisco che non sia facile passare dall'essere amici a ... insomma, qualcosa di più, però credo che valga la pena di provare. E per te sono disposto ad aspettare tutto il tempo che ti serve. " " Non posso. " Nash impallidì, era sbigottito, deluso, ma poi: " Che idiota che sono. Stavamo parlando di Thane appena un'ora fa. Avrei dovuto capire che non era il momento. Scusami per favore. " " Non ti preoccupare. " " Manca molto anche a me, sai. Non intendevo farmi gioco dei tuoi sentimenti per lui. " " Lo so, diamoci solo la buonanotte. " Nash sospirò, le strinse la mano in fretta e se ne andò Non ebbe più tempo per cercare di corteggiare Ciena, il mattino dopo, Ciena chiese un permesso per tornare su Jelucan, sua madre era stata arrestata, e lei doveva assistere il padre e presenziare al processo, convinta com'era che fosse tutto un errore. Passò del tempo, Ciena rientrò dal suo permesso, ma non era più la Ciena di prima, qualcosa era cambiato in lei, Nash se ne accorse subito, ma non potè farci nulla, anche se cercava di avvicinarsi, sentiva un muro, una freddezza di cui non capiva la causa, ma cio non impedì loro di rimanere amici. Dogfight Grandi avvenimenti stavano maturando, la maggior parte della Flotta imperiale si trovò riunita nel sistema di Hudalla , era uno spettacolo imponente, nessuno aveva idea del perchè, ma doveva esserci in ballo qualcosa di molto importante, naturalmente una simile concentrazione di forze non passò inosservata ed una squadriglia di Ala-X , venne mandata a tenere d'occhio la situazione, della formazione faceva parte anche Thane. Nash Windrider con altri due piloti era nell'hangar dell'Executor, stavano attendendo il quarto, quando arrivò, Nash sorrise, era Ciena: " Che onore volare di nuovo con lei, comandante Ree. Non credevo che si sarebbe mai più abbassata al nostro livello. " Ciena lo guardò, attenta, ma poi si rilassò, stava solo scherzando come un vecchio amico, gli sorrise: " Ma smettila. " " Sai che mi sono sempre chiesta come fai a pilotare i TIE ? Insomma, come fai ad entrarci ? " " Sappi che sono più basso di un solo centimetro rispetto all'altezza massima consentita ai piloti di TIE. Ammetto che su quei caccia si sta più stretti che a bordo di una nave da guerra, ma c'è di peggio. Tu invece sei così bassa che non devi farti questi problemi. " " Non sono poi così bassa ! " Nash stava per risponderle, ma arrivò l'ammiraglio Piett, che spiegò loro la missione, poi chiamò Ciena da parte, Nash non sentì cosa si dissero, ma vide Ciena annuire. Non ebbe il tempo di chiedere spiegazioni, anzi, anche se ce l'avesse avuto non l'avrebbe fatto, Ciena era un'amica, ma era anche un ufficiale imperiale, ligia alle procedure e con un grande senso dell'onore, non gli avrebbe detto nulla, forse avrebbe segnalato la sua ingerenza; salì a bordo si infilò il casco nero, poi chiese: " Pronta al decollo, L-P-Otto-Otto-Otto ? " " Pronta. " Un attimo dopo erano fuori, i quattro caccia si misero in formazione e fecero rotta verso il limite della cintura di asteroidi, pochi istanti dopo, Nash ebbe una lettura sulla sua strumentazione, cinque caccia stellari, Ala-X o Ala-Y , Nash non lo sapeva, ma Ciena aveva avuto ordine che almeno uno dei caccia ribelli doveva salvarsi, ed ora stava pensando a come poter fare. Nash e gli altri due piloti si prepararono all'attacco, pensavano di avere l'elemento sorpresa, ma erano gia stati individuati, pensavano che i ribelli avessero tentato la fuga, oppure sarebbero rimasti nascosti il più a lungo possibile, invece stavano per attaccare. I cinque Ala-X uscirono alla massima velocità d'attacco e puntarono contro i TIE, Ciena ordinò una manovra evasiva e poi fece quello che Nash non si sarebbe mai aspettato: " A tutti i velivoli non identificati; non siete autorizzati a volare in questo settore. Siete pregati di comunicare i codici di identificazione delle vostre astronavi e i permessi dei vostri sistemi, altrimenti dovremo prendervi in custodia. Non opponete resistenza o sarete distrutti. " Nash era allibito, Ciena aveva seguito la corretta procedura, ma non era proprio il caso, sapevano benissimo chi erano, ad ogni modo, Nash stava manovrando per portarsi alle loro spalle, ma poi accadde l'inconcepibile: "Certo che la galassia è davvero piccola. " Nash riconobbe subito quella voce, l'inflessione, il tono leggermente canzonatorio, quasi ironico, era Thane, Thane era vivo, Thane era un traditore. " Thane Kyrell ? Sei vivo ? " " Ciao, vecchio mio. " Nash accelerò al massimo, puntando verso il caccia di Thane: " Pensavo fossi morto. Sarebbe stato meglio per te. " Nash piombò alle spalle di Thane, aprì il fuoco, ma Thane era come un serpente, riusciva sempre a mettersi dietro un asteroide, ma Nash non lo mollava, era pieno di rabbia, Thane era un traditore, aveva tradito l'Impero, i suoi amici, combatteva contro di loro, era pronto ad ucciderli, ad uccidere lui, ad uccidere Ciena, non poteva permetterlo, doveva morire, riuscì a mettere a segno un colpo, ma non in un punto letale, ma avrebbe continuato, avrebbe ucciso quel ... quel... : " Feccia ribelle, non riesco a credere che tu sia caduto così in basso. " " Ed io non riesco a credere che tu stia ancora dalla parte dell'Impero. Hanno disintegrato il tuo pianeta, Nash ! Hanno assassinato la tua famigia ! Come fai.... " La voce di Nash divenne un urlo stridulo, sembrava fare da contrappunto al rumore del propulsore del suo TIE: " Non azzardarti a nominare Alderaan ! NON TI AZZARDARE ! " In quel preciso istante, un TIE, piombò su Thane dall'alto, si avvicinò talmente che potè vederne il pilota nella cabina di pilotaggio, poi si interpose tra lui e Nash; Nash urlò: " Togliti di mezzo ! " " Non prendo ordini da te, TENENTE " Ciena sparò una raffica contro Thane, ma la geometria dell'attacco era tutta sballata, il tiro si perse nel vuoto, ma Ciena non demorse, in realtà voleva salvare Thane, ma non voleva che Nash se ne accorgesse, cambiò rapidamente inviluppo di volo, interponendosi una volta di più tra Thane e Nash, sperando che Thane riuscisse a saltare nell'iperspazio, Nash era accecato dall'ira, vedeva solo Thane, non gli interessava chi c'era in mezzo, aprì il fuoco, i colpi passarono così vicini al caccia di Ciena da far scattare tutti gli allarmi possibili, Thane saltò, Ciena imprecò. Nash tornò all'hangar, era furioso, era fuori di sé, appena fermo, scese dal caccia e si diresse a grandi passi verso il caccia di Ciena, Ciena pensava che Nash fosse furioso per il suo comportamento durante il combattimento, Nash la raggiunse, la guardò dritta negli occhi, la abbracciò, stringendola con forza: " Come ha potuto farti questo ? " " Sapeva che lo amavi, eppure si è finto morto e ti ha lasciato soffrire per anni. È allucinante. " Ciena si limitò a ricambiare l'abbraccio, ma Nash continuò: " Scusa se ho alzato la voce. Ho capito solo dopo quanto dovevi essere scossa e disperata. In questi casi è normale sbagliare manovra, persino per una brava quanto te. E pensare che volevi uccidere Thane persino più di quanto lo volessi io. Avrei dovuto lasciarti il piacere, se non avessi esagerato probabilmente ci saresti riuscita. " " Non riesco a crederci. " " Che bastardo. E noi che credevamo di conoscerlo. " Dopo il rapporto, Ciena ebbe il tempo di pensare, a parte l'ovvio pensiero per Thane, ciò che la colpiva in tutta questa storia era il comportamento di Nash, era amico di Thane, aveva pianto la sua morte per anni, ma una volta scoperto che era vivo e passato nei ranghi della ribellione, non aveva esitato a tentare di ucciderlo, senza nessun problema, senza nessuna remora; Nash non era leale all'Impero, era qualcosa di più, era un fanatico. Endor Nel frattempo l'Executor era balzato nell'iperspazio e riemerso nel sistema di Endor, si diresse verso qualcosa di enorme che orbitava attorno al pianeta, Ciena guardava la struttura con gli occhi sbarrati, una nuova Morte nera , cosa voleva dire, cosa poteva voler dire, a cosa poteva servire, non era conclusa, era ancora in costruzione, ma era li, non era un incubo, era li. Una navetta portò un gruppo di ufficiali tra cui Nash, Berisse e Ciena dall'Executor alla nuova Morte Nera, dovevano presenziare all'arrivo dell'Imperatore , Nash sembrava entusiasta: " Almeno potremo raccontare ai nostri nipoti di aver visto Palpatine con i nostri occhi. E poi ci sarà una grande cerimonia ... be', non capita tutti i giorni, no ? Hai proprio bisogno di qualcosa che ti distragga, Ciena. " Dopo il combattimento nel sistema di Hudalla, Nash era divenuto paticolarmente protettivo nei confronti di Ciena, equivocando sulle motivazioni della tristezza e preoccupazione della sua amica; Ciena non rispose, non si sentiva sicura di poter esprimersi liberamente, troppi ufficiali lì attorno, ma c'era un'altra cosa che la lasciava perplessa, nessuno pensava al fatto che erano a bordo di una seconda Morte Nera ? Quando furono soli, all'interno di un turbo ascensore, Berisse diede sfogo ai suoi sentimenti, affermando che era tempo che avessero costruito una seconda stazione da battaglia, che avevano fatto bene e via di questo passo, Ciena era allibita, Nash se ne accorse: " Non mi sembri d'accordo, Ciena. Cosa ne pensi ? " Lo disse in tono scanzonato, ma Ciena vedeva benissimo come la guardava, stava camminando su un ghiaccio estremamente sottile; rispose che temeva che un altro pianeta avrebbe fatto la fine di Alderaan, Berisse invece era convinta che la sola esistenza della Morte Nera, avrebbe bloccato ogni ribellione. Ciena rispose che la distruzione di Alderann aveva generato la convinzione che la Ribellione, non potendo opporsi, si sarebbe arresa, invece di prevenire una guerra, erano tre anni che stavano combattendo, proseguì dicendo che le strategie basate su questi presupposti non funzionavano, ed allora a cosa serviva una seconda Morte Nera? A queste parole, Nash si drizzò in tutta la sua altezza, la guardò con gli occhi socchiusi, poi, con un tono che metteva i brividi: " Stai forse dicendo che Alderaan è stato distrutto invano ? Che non è servito a nulla ? " " Nash, calmati. Non intendevo .... . " " Ascoltami bene. Alderaan è stato distrutto perchè l'Impero potesse mostrare la sua potenza. La fine del mio pianeta ha segnato anche quella del Senato Imperiale , mettendo fine alle infinite lotte per il potere che hanno appestato i primi tempi del regno di Palpatine per anni. Solo allora l'Impero ha potuto mostrare la sua vera forza. " Nash faceva paura, il suo sguardo era vitreo, sembrava avesse la febbre, i suoi occhi sembravano guardare lontano, qualcosa che solo lui poteva vedere: " Questa guerra non è altro che la conseguenza di tutti i conflitti che hanno devastato la galassia nell'ultimo secolo, il rantolo di morte di tutti coloro che vorrebbero opporsi all'Impero. I ribelli sono riusciti a distruggere la prima Morte Nera grazie ad un colpo di fortuna. Ricostruendola ed usandola tutte le volte che sarà necessario a ripristinare l'ordine, dimostreremo loro che la fortuna non basta, e che l'Impero è e sarà sempre l'unica autorità che conta nella galassia. " Le porte del turbo ascensore si aprirono, Ciena uscì, era sconvolta e timorosa, i suoi due migliori amici, avrebbero potuto denunciarla per tradimento, in quel momento Nash le pose le mani sulle spalle: " Non ti sei ancora ripresa, è normale che tu non sappia di chi fidarti, né a chi credere, dopo aver scoperto la menzogna di Thane. " Nash sembrava normale, il Nash di sempre, ma Ciena aveva negli occhi il Nash di pochi istanti prima, chi o cosa era veramente Nash, cosa aveva dovuto fare per superare la fine di Alderaan, come poteva essere arrivato a giustificare un fatto di tale portata, come aveva potuto non solo giustificare ma addirittura riconoscerne la validità ed approvarlo, quale misterioso interruttore era scattato nella sua mente per arrivare a pensare che il sacrificio di Alderaan, con i suoi miliardi di vittime, fosse il giusto prezzo da pagare per evitare una guerra galattica e decine di miliardi di morti inutili, quanti pianeti avrebbero dovuto essere disintegrati perchè l'Impero e Nash, potessero trovare la loro pace ? Poi non ebbe più il tempo per pensare, furono tutti coinvolti nei preparativi per la visita dell'Imperatore, ordini, contrordini, schieramenti, prove, con molti ufficiali che cercavano di mettersi in posti in cui avrebbero potuto più facilmente essere notati, poi comparve Vader, e poco dopo giunse la navetta dell'Imperatore. Due giorni dopo, a tutti i piloti fu ordinato di raggiungere i propri caccia, non vennero date spiegazioni, nessuno le richiese del resto, nell'hangar, Nash vide Ciena, le sorrise, un sorriso che voleva essere di augurio, di saluto, ma che invece venne visto come spavaldo, fu un attimo, poi tutti salirono sui propri velivoli. Decollarono. Si trovò a far parte di un immenso stormo di caccia, centinaia di TIE, poi si guardò attorno, migliaia di navi, tra cui numerosi Star Destroyer erano schierati pronti alla battaglia, stavano attendendo qualcuno, e qualcuno arrivò. Lo schermo del suo caccia cominciò a scrivere righe su righe di informazioni, era talmente veloce che non aveva neppure il tempo di leggerle, poi migliaia di astronavi si materializzarono dal nulla, Nash capì tutto, oggi, l'avrebbero fatta finita con l'Alleanza Ribelle. Iniziò quasi in sordina, i caccia ribelli si lanciarono all'attacco, quasi con riluttanza, sembrava che attendessero qualcuno o qualcosa, i caccia TIE li affrontarono, ma stranamente gli Star Destroyer non si mossero, non aprirono il fuoco, non fecero nulla; improvvisamente i caccia ribelli invertirono la rotta, anche la flotta ribelle invertì la rotta, ma non fecero molta strada, una nuova flotta imperiale uscì dall'iperspazio alle loro spalle, erano in trappola. Nash urlò di gioia, erano in trappola, li avrebbero annientati; la Morte Nera aprì il fuoco ed un incrociatore ribelle scomparve in un bagliore, li avevano in pugno, poi accadde qualcosa di strano, i ribelli tornarono all'attacco, gli Ala-X piombarono tra le navi imperiali, cominciarono ad attaccarle, attaccavano i motori, le navi non potevano difendersi, si sarebbero colpite a vicenda. i caccia TIE cominciarono a seguire gli Ala-X, si sviluppò un combattimento senza uno schema, senza una strategia, tutti contro tutti, una vera e propria palla di pelo, i raggi laser solcavano lo spazio, non c'era modo di capire chi stesse sparando a chi. Cambiò tutto, così, all'improvviso, i caccia ribelli puntavano sulla Morte Nera, il generatore di scudi su Endor era stato distrutto, la stazione era vulnerabile, la battaglia si accese attorno alla Morte Nera, gli Ala-X cercavano di entrare, i TIE tentavano di fermarli, l'Executor ondeggiò, perse potenza, si piegò verso il basso poi precipitò, colpì la stazione come una freccia, penetrò in essa, esplose, una enorme fiammata che quasi non si vide sulla gigantesca superficie della Morte Nera. Giunse un ordine, secco improvviso, inatteso: " A tutte le navi, riorganizzarsi alle coordinate precedenti alla battaglia. Riorganizzarsi immediatamente. " Cosa voleva dire, quelle coordinate erano lontanissime dalla stazione da battaglia e dai ribelli, stavano scappando ? Nash aumentò il raggio d'azione dei suoi sensori, cio che vide lo lasciò stupito, la flotta ribelle si stava allontanando dalla Morte Nera alla massima velocità consentita e nessuno stava cercando di fermarli, cosa stava accadendo? Anche la loro flotta si stava allontanando. Nella mente di Nash balenò un pensiero che non volle prendere in considerazione, non poteva accadere di nuovo, non doveva accadere di nuovo. Ciò che Nash non sapeva era che la perdita di un'altra Morte Nera, non sarebbe stata la cosa peggiore quel giorno. La stazione esplose, un bagliore accecante illuminò lo spazio, come mille soli, poi giunse l'onda d'urto. Nash era riuscito a salvarsi, aveva raggiunto l'hangar di una nave un attimo prima di essere investito dall'onda d'urto, era ancora sotto shock per l'accaduto, poi vide un TIE entrare nell'hangar senza controllo, spinto dentro dall'onda d'urto, lo vide strisciare sul pavimento e schiantarsi contro una paratia, incredibilmente il pilota, anche se gravemente ferito, era ancora vivo, Nash vide che gli toglievano il casco, era Ciena. L'avevano stesa su una barella e trasportata verso la zona medica, Nash si era fatto largo, si era avvicinato alla barella, le aveva preso la mano, era cosciente: " Ciena. Tieni duro, tra poco tocca a te. " " Prima .. tocca agli ammiragli ... ai capitani ed ai generali... . " " Sì, ma pochi di loro sono rimasti feriti. Tu sei uno dei comandanti più gravi, perciò ti opereranno da un momento all'altro. " Ciena lo guardò negli occhi: " Devo .. mio padre ... di' a mio padre ... . " Nash si sentiva impotente, Ciena non poteva morire, non doveva morire, scosse la testa, le strinse la mano: " Non dirlo. Mi hai sentito. Ce la farai. " " Di' a papà ... che gli voglio bene .. e che sarei dovuta stare ... dalla parte di quello ... .che è stato dalla nostra. " Poi la portarono via, Nash rimase lì un po', poi andò a farsi medicare una piccola ferita alla fronte ed a togliersi la tuta di volo, poi tornò ad attendere l'uscita di Ciena dalla sala operatoria. Si sedette accanto al letto, attendendo il suo risveglio, ogni pochi minuti la chiamava, piano, dolcemente: " Ciena ? " " Ciena ? " " Riesci ad aprire gli occhi, Ciena ? Provaci per favore. " Finalmente Ciena aprì gli occhi, si guardò attorno, sembrò riconoscerlo, Nash le sorrise, era felice, era tornata, ora sarebbe andato tutto bene, ne era sicuro, ci sarebbe voluto un bel po', ma ce l'avrebbe fatta; Ciena cercò di alzarsi a sedere, ma non ce la fece, dovette stendersi nuovamente, Nash la guardò preoccupato: " Hai superato l'intervento chirurgico, anche se hanno detto che hai rischiato grosso. Hanno dovuto rimuoverti il fegato, era troppo danneggiato. " " Per adesso ti hanno collegata ad una cintura di supporto vitale, invece di infilarti in una tuta come Lord Vader, ma dovrai indossarla attorno al bacino. Ti aspetta una terapia intensiva di bacta . Passeranno dei mesi prima che ti ricresca il fegato, quasi tutto l'anno, ma te la caverai. " Le sorrise ed aggiunse: " Solo tu, potevi trovare un modo per prenderti dei mesi di permesso senza rischiare una ramanzina. " Ciena deglutì: " Che cos'è successo alla flotta ? " Nash si incupì, non riusciva ancora a crederci, non doveva andare così, non doveva andare un'altra volta così, poi parlò di getto, come se le parole gli bruciassero la gola: " La Morte Nera è stata distrutta. L'Imperatore Palpatine, Lord Vadere il Moff Jerjerrod sono morti .... così come Berisse. La Ribellione sta comunicando a tutta la galassia di aver vinto la guerra. La Flotta Imperiale si sta radunando per discutere il prossimo attacco e nominare un altro imperatore. " " Un altro imperatore ? " " Puoi immaginare che lotte per il potere che si stanno scatenando in tutta la galassia. Persino su Coruscant. " Nash ci pensò un attimo, poi riprese: " Alla fine vincerà il più forte, e noi avremo il leader di cui abbiamo bisogno in questi tempi bui. " Vide gli occhi di Ciena riempirsi di lacrime, equivocando sul motivo le disse: " Non piangere. Sei stanca. Non dovresti sforzarti di parlare. Torna a dormire, devi riposare. " Ciena non lo salutò, girò la testa dall'altra parte e basta. Dopo un pò, venne trasferita sulla stazione spaziale di Wrath per continuare le cure, Nash ogni tanto si faceva sentire, si trovò un'occupazione, una cosa che nessuno voleva fare, mettere in ordine l'organico della flotta, scoprire chi era morto, chi era scomparso e chi se ne era andato ed avvertire le famiglie; poi un anno passò e fu autorizzata a tornare in servizio. Doveva presentarsi al Grand Moff Rand per avere i suoi nuovi ordini. Nash era alle spalle del Gran Moff Randd quando Ciena entrò nella plancia della stazione, si presentò e con stupore vide Nash. Nash le sorrise, sapeva già quello che sarebbe accaduto, il Gran Moff iniziò un lungo discorso, lodando Ciena e ripercorrendo le tappe della sua carriera, per poi concludere rivelandole il suo nuovo incarico; era stata promossa a capitano e doveva comandare uno Star Destroyer, l'Inflictor . Nash sarebbe stato il suo primo ufficiale, comandante della nave. Jakku Mentre si recavano all'hangar, dove Ciena avrebbe ufficialmente preso possesso del suo Star Destroyer, Nash, contento, soddisfatto e raggiante, camminava dietro di lei, era veramente contento per Ciena, ed era ancor più contento di lavorare ai suoi ordini ed a diretto contatto, la conosceva bene, sapeva come lavorava e come fosse esigente, ma sapeva anche che era uno dei migliori ufficiali della flotta e poi ... era sempre la sua Ciena, non aveva perso tutte le speranze. Le si avvicinò: " Congratulazioni Ciena, non ho avuto più tue notizie da quando sono stato assegnato al Subjugator . " " Scusami, io .. " " Non essere sciocca. Ti capisco perfettamente. Tra le difficoltà della tua guarigione e tutto il tuo duro lavoro, mi sorprende che tu abbia trovato il tempo per dormire. Intendevo dire che sono contento che ci vedremo più spesso. " " Ogni giorno. " Al termine delle cerimonie di rito, il Gran Moff, ritornò ad essere il freddo stratega di sempre, tenne un rapporto per i capitani ed i comandanti della flotta, disse loro che stavano per combattere una nuova importante battaglia, e che da essa sarebbe dipeso il destino dell'Impero; avevano scelto il campo di battaglia, ed avevano agito in modo da costringere i ribelli ad impegnarvi gran parte delle loro risorse, il luogo era il pianeta Jakku , qui avrebbero distrutto la ribellione una volta per tutte. Nash era entusiasta, il Gran Moff Randd era un grande stratega, sapeva quello che faceva, stavolta avrebbero annientato i ribelli, ne era sicuro; per Ciena era diverso, da molto tempo aveva capito cos'era l'Impero, continuava a fare il suo dovere solo per il suo innato senso dell'onore, per farla finita un posto valeva l'altro, Jakku ? E Jakku sia. La battaglia infuriava e la Flotta Imperiale era sull'orlo di una grandiosa disfatta, niente era andato secondo i piani, i ribelli erano all'offensiva sia a terra, sia in aria, lo scontro era impari, la Flotta Imperiale era sulla difensiva, erano le tattiche ad essere sbagliate, secondo Ciena, quelle dei ribelli erano molto più efficaci. Ciena e Nash avevano condotto l'Inflictor per tutta la battaglia, pur avendo ben combattuto, avevano subito parecchi danni, la meta dei motori era fuori uso, era essenziale rimetterne in sesto almeno uno, solo così avrebbero potuto saltare nell'ierspazio e salvarsi, ma continuavano ad incassare brutti colpi, i danni aumentavano. Mentre attendeva notizie dei motori, Ciena decise di contattare il Gran Moff per parlare di un cambiamento di tattiche, forse potevano ancora rovesciare le sorti del combattimento, non fece in tempo, la nave venne abbordata, Ciena sapeva cosa doveva fare, la nave doveva essere distrutta. Fece avviare la sequenza di autodistruzione, inutilmente, qualcuno sapeva esattamente cosa fare, i sistemi di autodistruzione erano stati disattivati, Ciena capì che doveva farlo lei, non poteva consegnare la sua nave al nemico, la nave doveva essere distrutta, l'avrebbe fatto lei, così il suo onore sarebbe stato salvo e lei libera da ogni obbligo morale. Si sedette, attivò il sistema di comunicazione e : " A tutto l'equipaggio, abbandonare la nave. A tutti i caccia stellari, raggiungere l'astronave imperiale più vicina. A tutto l'equipaggio, abbandonare la nave. Avete dieci minuti. " Nash sentì l'avviso, sapeva ciò che Ciena aveva in mente di fare, si attaccò all'interfono: " SEI COMPLETAMENTE IMPAZZITA ? " " Non so di cosa stai parlando, comandante Windrider. " " Lascia perdere le formalità, dannazione. Se il sistema di autodistruzione fosse attivo, avremmo sentito la registrazione automatica. Questo significa che hai in mente di distruggere la nave in ... qualche altro modo. " " Dillo e basta. " " Vuoi far schiantare l'Inflictor sul pianeta. " " Devo impedire che i ribelli si prendano l'Inflictor, a qualunque costo. " " Non c'è altro modo, Nash. " " Certo che c'è. Imposta le coordinate ed abbandona la nave. " " Dovrei abbandonarla ai ribelli ? Si prenderebbero la plancia, cambierebbero rotta e volerebbero via con il loro nuovo Star Destroyer. " " Ti prego Ciena. " " Dimmi almeno che ci proverai. " " Devo bloccare le porte adesso. " " Addio. " Furono le ultime parole che Nash sentì da Ciena, non poteva farci nulla, era lì sul suo TIE, vide l'Inflictor piegarsi dolcemente verso il basso, poi, senza sforzo apparente scendere verso la superficie del pianeta, dapprima lentamente, poi sempre più veloce, poi la nave cominciò a risplendere, Nash sapeva, era l'attrito dell'aria che surriscaldava il fasciame esterno, da ultimo sembrò una cometa, poi, l'impatto, poi, il nulla. Dopo..... Era passato un mese dalla battaglia di Jakku , Nash stava ascoltando dei messaggi di propaganda della Nuova Repubblica , erano convinti di averli sconfitti, erano convinti di aver sconfitto l'Impero, Nash si alzò dalla scrivania scuotendo la testa; poveri stupidi. Uscì dal suo ufficio ed entrò nell'hangar, nessuno si mosse al rumore dei suoi passi, nessuno distoglieva gli occhi da quello che stava facendo, Nash era soddisfatto, era riuscito a ristabilire la disciplina, già, quella era la sua nave, un incrociatore d'assalto, il'' Garrote''. Nash era stato promosso, gli era stato affidato il comando dell'incrociatore, e lui stava facendo di tutto per addestrare gli uomini alla prossima battaglia, perchè ci sarebbe stata una prossima battaglia, non era certo finita qui, avrebbero colti di sorpresa i ribelli e li avrebbero annientati. Guardò i tecnici che stavano montando nuovi armamenti sui caccia TIE, armi che avrebbero abbattuto facilmente gli scudi deflettori degli Ala-X, era ironico ed insopportabile pensare che fossero state messe a punto da Ved Foslo, il suo vecchio cmpagno di accademia, sembravano passati decenni, in realtà, neanche cinque anni, il mondo era cambiato, Ciena era morta, Thane era vivo da qualche parte li fuori a festeggiare la vittoria, non era giusto, era disgustoso. Era immerso nei suoi pensieri, ma nessuno di quelli che aveva attorno se ne accorgeva, solo il suo assistente lo immaginava, gia, il suo assistente ! Ironia della sorte, era il fratello di Thane, Dalven Kyrell , ma non era Thane, Nash non gli aveva detto niente di Thane, del suo passaggio alla ribellione e cercava di trattarlo come tutti gli altri, ma come detto, Dalven non era Thane, era imbelle, debole, ruffiano, sempre pronto a piegarsi ai superiori, Nash sapeva che non poteva affidargli incarichi che prevedessero azioni complesse, impegnative o di combattimento, come assistente andava bene. Ora era lì, dietro di lui, come un cagnolino, con il suo datapad stretto tra le mani, era visibilmente nervoso, si vedeva che doveva chiedere qualcosa, ma che non sapeva come farla, Nash si girò: " Posso farle una domanda, signore ? " " Puoi farla, Tenente Kyrell. " " Riguarda l'elenco di ufficiali nominati per gli encomi più importanti "' ' " Che cosa vuoi sapere ? " " Ha nominato il capitano Ciena Ree per la medaglia d'onore al merito, Signore. Forse intendeva la più comune medaglia d'onore .... " " So precisamente che cosa intendevo, tenente Kyrell. " " La medaglia d'onore al merito è l'encomio più importante che si possa ricevere, e non conosco nessuno che possa meritarla più di Ciena Ree. È rimasta a bordo della sua nave quando il sistema di autodistruzione non ha funzionato, facendola schiantare personalmente contro la superficie di Jakku per impedire che cadesse nelle mani dei ribelli, sacrificando la sua stessa vita. Il capitano Ciena Ree merita di essere ricordata. " '' ''" Sì signore ... . Volevo solo dire che ... si tratta di un encomio molto importante e qualcuno potrebbe pensare che ci sia qualcosa sotto. " " E di solito è così. In questo caso, tuttavia, sono sicuro che non pochi capitani, generali ed ammiragli sarebbero d'accordo con me; compreso il Gran Moff Randd. L'Impero continua ad essere straziato dalle guerre intestine, ma su una cosa siamo tutti d'accordo: il capitano Ree è morta da eroe. " " Assolutamente sì. " " Deve essere stata una morte terribile. " Nash avrebbe voluto prenderlo a calci, pusillanime, leccapiedi, Thane gli aveva raccontato di come Dalven avesse preso in giro Ciena, non che potesse fidarsi di quello che gli aveva raccontato Thane, forse era solo questo che gli impediva di affidare a Dalven una missione suicida. " Terribile ? Io direi gloriosa. Vorremmo tutti che fosse ancora qui con noi, ma questo non cambia il fatto che non esiste un modo migliore per morire in nome dell'Impero. Spero di poter fare altrettanto, un giorno. " " Certo, signore. Sì, signore. " Nash lo guardò andare via, quasi inchinato, quasi strisciando, si girò e raggiunse l'ingresso dell'hangar, fermandosi a guardare il panorama, attorno a lui, la Flotta Imperiale era in attesa, si stava addestrando, riorganizzando, presto sarebbero stati pronti e sarebbero stati più forti che mai. Lì, sotto i suoi occhi, nella Nebulosa di Queluhan , erano presenti una decina di Star Destroyer e molti incrociatori leggeri, non era la flotta imponente di un tempo, ma sarebbe risorta, sarebbe tornata quella di un tempo, anzi più forte ed allora i ribelli avrebbero pagato, per tutto. Rivolse un ultimo pensiero a Ciena: " Aspetta solo che l'Impero risorga, Ciena. Giuro che ti vendicheremo. " Personalità e carattere Nash Windrider, cosa si può dire di lui ? Originario di Alderaan , facilmente attratto dalla carriera militare per le possibilità che offriva, non tanto da un punto di vista economico e lavorativo, ma quanto per il lato avventuroso, l'esplorazione dello spazio, visitare altri pianeti, tutto ciò che può attirare un ragazzo, ma tutto ha un prezzo e nel suo caso, anche abbastanza alto. Nash fa fatica ad adeguarsi al ritmo dell'accademia, studiato per eliminare i deboli, studiato per portare le persone al limite ad anche più in là, strano a dirsi, Nash ci riesce, anche con l'aiuto di Thane Kyrell , suo compagno di stanza ed amico, ma anche perchè è un ragazzo solare, aperto, sempre pronto a vedere il lato positivo delle cose, ma nello stesso tempo tenace e deciso; sotto sotto, è ligio all'Impero, da lui visto come portatore di ordine e pari condizioni di vita in tutta la galassia. Forse è proprio questo modo di pensare che ci può offrire un indizio di quello che accadrà, Thane è diverso, a lui interessa volare, diventare pilota, e l'accademia è il mezzo per realizzare i suoi sogni, ma è molto scettico, molto smaliziato sulle reali intenzioni dell'Impero, e quello che vede e che gli accade, non gli fa certo cambiare idea, anzi. Poi c'è Ciena , all'inizio è solo un'amica di Thane, ma con il passare del tempo, Nash si sente sempre più attratto da lei, ma si rende conto che tra Ciena e Thane, anche se nessuno dei due l'ammette, è gia nato qualcosa di speciale, Nash non è il tipo da mettersi contro un'amico, e poi si rende conto che Ciena lo considera ben poco, per lei è solo un amico di Thane. Il sabotaggio del cannone laser ed il litigio tra Thane e Ciena che ne consegue, porta all'allontanamento dei due, e Nash, amico di Thane, chiaramente si schiera dalla sua parte e si allontana da Ciena. Fino a questo punto, non c'è niente di strano, anche la lealtà di Nash all'Impero è abbastanza normale, l'indottrinamento politico, la propaganda continua ed assidua sulla grandezza dell'Impero, sulla bellezza dell'Impero, sulla giustezza della politica imperiale, il tentare di spezzare i legami degli allievi con la loro patria, con le famiglie, il fatto di convincerli che ormai non devono più niente al proprio pianeta, alla propria terra, ma devono tutto all'Impero, tutto contribuisce a trasformare un ragazzo in un ufficiale imperiale ligio alla causa dell'Impero, anche l'avversione verso i ribelli , chiamati terroristi, è normale, sono visti come coloro che vogliono sovvertire l'ordine costituito, come coloro che costringono l'Impero a combattere continuamente, anzichè fare altro, di più utile alle popolazioni, sono dei nemici, oltretutto subdoli, che combattono nell'ombra, perciò sono il nemico, il male. Tutto cambiò dopo la sua entrata in servizio attivo, venne assegnato, con Ciena, al Devastator , la nave ammiraglia di Darth Vader e partecipò alla battaglia di Scarif , la prima vera battaglia tra le forze imperiali e le forze ribelli, dove si vide chiaramente che le forze ribelli, pur non potendo competere con la Flotta Imperiale, erano in grado di sostenere scontri in campo aperto, anzi, la battaglia fu una vittoria strategica della Ribellione. Fu a seguito di questa battaglia che si arrivò alla distruzione di Alderaan, vero punto di svolta per Nash; che in poche ore, subì una serie di colpi fuori dal normale. Dapprima l'arresto della principessa Leia Organa , con l'accusa di alto tradimento, poi la notizia che tutta la casa regnante di Alderaan era in combutta con i ribelli e da ultimo la distruzione dell'intero pianeta da parte della Morte Nera . L'annichilimento di Alderaan colpì Nash come una mazzata, non solo aveva perso le sue radici, la sua famiglia, gli amici, tutto, ma non aveva più punti di riferimento, non aveva più punti di ancoraggio, se non uno, era un ufficiale imperiale, questo non era cambiato, questo era l'unico punto fermo che gli fosse rimasto. Nash non poteva accettare che l'Impero avesse distrutto Alderaan per pura malvagità, non poteva metterlo sullo stesso piano dei ribelli, dei terroristi; la distruzione di Alderaan doveva avere una spiegazione razionale, Nash era convinto della funzione positiva, progressista dell'Impero, era convinto che l'Imperatore fosse una specie di padre di famiglia; non era l'unico a pensarla così, anzi erano in tanti, cominciò a circolare una voce, sempre più insistente che in qualche modo giustificava l'operato imperiale, Alderaan era stato distrutto per evitare una guerra galattica. Dopo Scarif l'Impero si era reso conto che ormai era in guerra, non aveva più a che fare con dei terroristi, ma con una forza militare di tutto rispetto, da qui il bisogno di mandare un messaggio forte, capace di far capire l'inutilità di opporsi all'Impero, il messaggio forte fu l'annientamento di Alderaan, la cui classe dirigente era connivente con i ribelli; " Vi facciamo vedere qual'è la nostra vera potenza in modo che possiate rendervi conto che non potete opporvi a noi, qualunque cosa facciate, noi vi scoveremo e vi distruggeremo, voi e chi vi aiuta, non avete scampo, non avete nessuna possibilità di contrastarci. " Questa interpretazione dell'accaduto era accettabile per Nash anche perchè accreditava l'idea di un Impero " buon padre di famiglia " '' che aveva anche il diritto di punire chi sbaglia, era perciò accettabile la morte di alcuni miliardi di persone allo scopo di evitare centinaia di miliardi di vittime che si sarebbero avute in caso di guerra. Non dimentichiamo l'unico punto fermo rimastogli, essere un ufficiale imperiale, era la sua unica certezza ed il suo unico aggancio alla realtà, non poteva rinunciarvi, l'essere riuscito a dare un senso all'operato dell' impero, gli permetteva di poter continuare a far parte delle forze imperiali, anche se ritornare quello di prima avrebbe richiesto tempo. In realtà, ci mise molto meno, e non solo recuperò gran parte della propria efficienza, ma divenne anche uno strenuo difensore dell'Impero, anzi, un fanatico difensore dell'Impero, tutto ciò grazie alla battaglia di Yavin , durante la quale i ribelli distrussero la Morte Nera, il ragionamento di Nash a questo punto è di una chiarezza lineare ed agghiacciante, un fraintendimento della realtà che solo una persona alla ricerca di giustificare le proprie scelte può fare. ''" La Morte Nera è stata usata per distruggere Alderaan, per dare un esempio della potenza dell'Impero e dell'inutilità di opporvisi, i ribelli hanno distrutto la Morte Nera, hanno dimostrato che ci si può opporre alla strapotenza dell'Impero, da oggi la guerra sarà totale e senza esclusione di colpi, cosa che si sarebbe potuta evitare se i ribelli avessero capito la lezione, è ovvio che l'Impero vincerà, la ribellione sarà schiacciata, ma il sacrificio di Alderaan è stato vanificato, un pianeta fiorente e miliardi di persone sono state distrutte per nulla, e di tutto questo di chi è la colpa ? '' ''Dei ribelli! Per colpa loro Alderaan è stata distrutta, loro hanno distrutto la Morte Nera, loro hanno impedito all'Impero di pacificare la galassia, loro hanno scatenato la guerra. " Da questo, all'odio viscerale per la ribellione, al fanatismo per l'Impero il passo è breve, ed è anche il modo per non impazzire, è umano cercare di confermare la propria visione del mondo, scaricando su altri le colpe di ciò che non va, chiaramente per Nash, riconoscere che l'Impero non era ciò che aveva sempre creduto significava autodistruggersi, togliersi un ruolo, rinunciare a vivere, rinunciare ad essere una persona, Nash non aveva il carattere del naufrago, del sopravissuto, del relitto trasportato dalle correnti, era molto più facile e vitale, continuare a ricoprire il ruolo che gli apparteneva. C'è un'altra cosa importante, Nash era fermamente convinto che tutti gli ufficiali imperiali la pensassero come lui, e per la maggior parte aveva ragione, ma non si rendeva conto che per alcuni non era così, in particolare per Ciena, confondeva il senso dell'onore che permeava tutte le azioni della ragazza con la dedizione all'Impero, era talmente convinto di essere nel giusto, da non potere nemmeno concepire che qualcuno potesse pensarla in modo diverso. Il rapporto con Ciena era strano, Nash amava Ciena, pensava che con Thane morto, avrebbe avuto campo libero, non sapeva, che Thane era vivo, cosa che Ciena e solo lei sapeva, e che Ciena pur essendo convinta che non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto era perdutamente innamorata di lui, forse se l'avesse saputo avrebbe capito che Ciena non la pensava come lui sull'Impero. Poi c'è la questione di Thane, finchè Nash era convinto che Thane fosse morto suicida, non ci furono problemi, non condivideva la sua scelta, ma poteva comprenderla, forse Thane era molto più fragile di quanto fosse mai sembrato, lo scoprire che era vivo, ed oltretutto era passato ai ribelli, ebbe su di lui un effetto devastante, non si accorse delle manovre di Ciena per salvare Thane, le attribuì alla volontà di Ciena di vendicarsi, lui non si pose limiti, voleva ucciderlo e basta, era un lurido traditore, doveva morire, come tutti i ribelli, del resto. Nash non capiva il comportamento di Thane, non si poneva il dubbio che Thane avesse visto e compreso qualcosa che lui non aveva mai capito, l'altra faccia dell'Impero, quella vera. Nash era convinto che Thane avesse tutto, era un ottimo pilota, aveva valutazioni altissime, era nei primi posti per le promozioni, ed in più, cosa per Nash più importante in assoluto aveva Ciena. Penso che potremo continuare a lungo, ma fondamentalmente non faremmo altro che ripetere le stesse cose, in modo diverso, ma sempre quelle, traendo delle conclusioni, possiamo dire che Nash ha disperatamente cercato di giustificare l'operato dell'Impero, per non dover accettare il fatto che per lui non c'era più nulla, per sopravvivere, per non impazzire per non dover ammettere di essere stato tradito da colui in cui aveva riposto la sua fiducia. Dietro le quinte >''' Nash Windrider è uno dei personaggi creati da Claudia Gray per il romanzo Lost Stars ; edito nel 2015. '''> Il romanzo faceva parte di una serie di venti opere, intitolata Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens , che servivano ad introdurre il primo film della nuova trilogia, Star Wars: Il Risveglio della ForzaStar Wars: Episodio VII: Il Risveglio della Forza , dovevano spiegare cosa era accaduto nel tempo intercorrente tra il sesto ed il settimo episodio. >''' Pur essendo uno dei personaggi principali, Nash è un comprimario, cioè un personaggio di contorno, i due veri protagonisti, attorno ai quali ruota tutto il romanzo, sono Thane Kyrell e Ciena Ree. '''> Claudia Gray, per descrivere Nash Windrider, lo immaginò somigliante all'attore Tom Mison . Categoria:Umani Categoria:Abitanti di Alderaan Categoria:Ufficiali della Marina Imperiale dell'Impero Galattico Categoria:Piloti Imperiali Categoria:Ufficiali dell'Impero Galattico